In a variety of subterranean environments, such as wellbore environments, submersible electric pumping systems are used in the production of hydrocarbon based fluids. The submersible electric pumping systems comprise a submersible pump driven by a submersible motor which is sealed from the surrounding well fluid by a separate motor protector. The separate motor protector also compensates for thermal expansion of motor oil within the submersible motor during, for example, movement into a wellbore and/or operation of the system.
The individual submersible pumping system components, e.g. the submersible motor and motor protector, are delivered to a well site as separate components. These separate components are then assembled before they are moved downhole into the wellbore. The submersible motor and motor protector have mating flanges held together by a plurality of bolts. However, the use of separate components leads to inefficiencies in the manufacture and installation of the submersible pumping system.